User blog:Teridax122/Most Original Ultras (Teridax122 version)
Okay in response to SolZen's post I'm list my opinion of the best to to least favorite, since there is no worst. I'm going to put my stuff in pretty much the same order as SolZen, maybe a little more different, I don't know, I'll just do what works. And as SolZen put it this my opinions and have no intetion of attacking any one's favorite Ultra, but maybe the reason why I might like it, might be the reasone you don't like it. Most Original Showa Ultra I'll be including Ultraman and Ultraseven because yes the others copied them but they were different enough to not be copy cats, so it wasn't the same... go figure. Ultraman Jack would be on this list but the fights and Jack's costumes wern't very well done. *3 Ultraman Leo: I guess it would have to be Leo, the music was awsome except for the 2nd op, it fine but not for me, the Kaiju but mostly Seijin were great, design wise, the fighting was new since it mainly fists and not beams, in fact it almost disoponts me that he used beams, and the story was so macho, it shows how to stand tall even if your whole world was destroyed, literatly. *2 Ultraseven: It was like a mixture of Ultraman and Kamen Rider, at times, since he would run through out the Ultra Gaurd HQ and chase the Kaijin of Seijin through the halls tusel a bit, then take out side and go giant then finish it off like the original. *1 Ultraman: You might have already geussed that. He's my favorit because was my first. The first two episode I saw were the one with the monsters Ragon then Gessura. When Hayata first tranformed into Ultraman and the music started playing, it was no wonder Ragon turn around. My only disopointment Ragon practiclly jumped over the cliff to death after being shot. Least Original Showa Ultras *3&2Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra: Since there's two is it counts as two. I don't not like these two it's just that Father of Ultra name some what reminds me of Father Brown. And Mother of Ultra, oh boy, do know what that means? It means Taro had to show off for his mother and then get kissies when his head was cut off... heheheheeee, I'm just kidding mainly, these guys are only here pretty much for place holders. *1Ultraman Ace: His fights reminded of the original a little two much but they still wern't as good. Ace is here mainly like the married couple, place holder, but I don't hate him, some hade to come in last though. Most Original Heisei Ultras *3 Ultraman Powered: I know, just say Ace is -1 because of his fights, but I give Powered some more pionts because of the costumes apperances, in fact it amazes me to know that where actually fragil. *2 Ultraman Agul: Wait, wasn't this SolZen's choice? Huh, look at that. I like him for pretty the same reasons SolZen does, he was the awsome anti-hero later turned hero, he was dark and shady, and I love his theme music. *3 Ultraman Gaia: “Don't underestemate, us Evil doers, will not give up, one inch of ground, not as long there is stregnth running through our bodies” I love those verses in the op. Your not going to believe this but Gaia used to be my least favorite Ultraman ever (Agul included). The first two episode I saw where the ones when they fought each other then woke up Zorim, and if you don't know any thing, at all, of whats going on it seemed more like Kamen Rider Kuuga ( I love Kuuga he's my fav heisei rider) which was a problem for me because this was Ultraman, plus I thought Zorim killed Fugiama. But then I figured out what happing and then learned that the real problem with my first impretion was that was poorly dubbed (I live in Thialand) so that was really bad then I thought Gaia deserves respect as the third form changer, because I loved that ability, then maybe three years ago I saw him fight Izac, ho ho oh boy that was awsome, then I just watched what ever looked at every review I could find and found out that he fought monsters in Canada, Germany, and... uh... Japan yeah we al love that place right? So that was cool, and the way the characters were, espetially Gamu and Fujiama, it was like DCAU Worlds Finest. Awsome Least Original Heisei Ultras Neos, Nice, and Dyna: Someones had just come in last but I don't hate them. Most Original Neo-Heisei Ultras *3 Ultraman Zero: I know I know, he's mostly just a place holder, but I love his cocky attidude and theme song in Retsuden. 1 *2 Ultraman Mebius: He's show is just so well, I almost come to tears in every slightly emotional episode, * snif * so doe Miria. Those of you who watch the show you know what I'm talking about. *1 Ultraman the Next: He's a recration of Ultraman #1, with an awsome getaur solo theme. You know based on his history he might even be the very first Ultraman, you know 'cause he's really Noa and stuff. Any way I loved the movie and Maki, a father keeped from his dying child, then forced to do duty (no one laugh) befor family, and his relationship with the Next, it was just so cool. Least Original Neo-Heisei Ultras *3 Ultraman Cosmos: I first saw Movie 2 and it was touching but it wasn't spectacular, it's cool that he fights but doesn't kill, but the show felt more like a happy drama with an Ultraman in it. I don't hate him. *2 Ultraman Xenon : Mainly because he is just another Zoffy I guess, infact he was supposed to be Zoffy, but they changed that, but I haven't seen the episodes he's in yet so this is only temporary. *1 Ultraman Max: Max was good, but it was a little to weird at times, like the first Eleking episode, the first Pigmon arc was cute though. Someone hade to be last, I'm sorry. Overall Original Ultras *3 Ultraman *2 Ultraman the Next *1 Ultraman Gaia Overall Least Original Ultras *3 Ultraman Neos *2 Ultraman Xenon: *1 Ultraman Max I don't hate these Guys, someone just has to come in last. Over So there you go, how'd I do? I'd love to know, so please comment below (rime not intended, but I still recommend it hehe). Category:Blog posts